Chapter 2
Chapter 2: First Encounters "Titan!" Abby yelled, her voice drowned out by the sound of footsteps coming closer. Batty was already out of sight, and Von was nowhere to be sound. The brunette sighed dramatically and jumped behind a nearby building - she didn't feel like getting eaten, but she had also never seen a live titan before. This opportunity was too good to pass up. Meanwhile, Von was having an adventure of his own. He hadn't really meant to abandon his friends, but after hearing that titan the only thing he could do was run. He also hadn't meant to trip over the lifeless body of a soldier that was lying in the street. And he certainly hadn't meant to take the man's 3DMG and clumsily put it on himself. He just couldn't help it. it turned out that 3DMG was harder to use than it looked. Hooks and cords and blades were flying verywhere, and Von was surprised he was still alive by the time he made it to the stop of Wall Maria. It was a beautiful view; the sky above and city below. But he had more important concerns at the moment. Or, to be exact, one more important concern. Annie Leonhardt. ~ Batgirl hadn't gotten very far at all before a blut of black and red almost knocked her off her feet. She glared at the passerby, only to catch a glimpse of her face and stop dead in her tracks. It was Mikasa. It was Mikasa Ackerman! It wasn't like she was obsessed with her or anything (at the moment she just wanted to see Armin), but it was so strange to see an anime character alive and real right in front of her face. She began to laugh out loud, earning a confused glance from Mikasa. That's right - she was still in the attire of a teenager from 2014, not to mention she was standing defenseless in the middle of what was probably the most dangerous place in the world. This was going to be fun. ~ Bgirlabby peered curiously from behind her poor excuse of a blockade. It wasn't like a small house was really going to keep away a titan if it didn't want to be kept away. But right now she wasn't too concerned with safety. Seeing a real titan would be worth almost anything. She could still hear the footsteps getting closer, but there was no titan in sight. That's odd, Abby mused, but shrugged it off. The beast would probably show itself soon enough. She was so occupied with the fact that her fangirl fantasy finally came true that she didn't notice the huge shadow looming over her. And by the time she did notice, it was too late. I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die. She was too horribly scared to scream or even try to escape when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Too scared to notice how gentle and delicate the titan was being. Too scared to hear a familiar voice yelling to her. That is, until the titan holding her turned its hand around and she came face-to-face with none other than the titan-ized form of Eren Jaeger. Armin was perched on his massive shoulder, his current occupation balanced somewhere between hanging on for dear life and surveying Bgirlabby with a puzzled expression. "He won't hurt you," Armin assured her softly, obviously having realized that she was not from around here. Abby didn't bother telling him she already knew that; she was too busy staring up into the terrifyingly beautiful face before her. Next time: Old Friends Category:Chapters